El color de la navidad
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: El tiempo pasa y su amor sigue presente. Quien dijo que los mejores regalos solo se dan envueltos con papeles de colores? Side Story: El color del amor.


**Notas: saint seiya lost canvas no me pertenece, tan solo hago esto por diversión.**

 **Side story: El color del amor (ambientada años después de su final)**

 **El color de la navidad**

El frio había llegado nuevamente a su ciudad, provocando que una fina capa de nieve recubriera todo, dando un toque más acorde a las maravillosas y familiares fiestas que se acercaban.

Navidad, aquel día donde los corazones de todos eran capaces de unirse, cuando l mundo entero era una enorme familia y claro, cuando el calor del amor derretía los corazones.

Esa era la imagen dulce y cálida que desde que nació, su familia le había enseñado y agradecía enormemente que incluso cuando terminaron mudándose a un país tan lejano al suyo, eso no cambiara.

De hecho, cada año parecía mejorar.

_Alone! Ya saque el árbol! Me ayudas a decorarlo?-avisa la vos de su pareja desde la sala, lo que lo saca de sus pensamientos mientras observaba la ventana a la par que terminaba de arreglarse.

_ya voy Tenma!-rio saliendo a su encuentro.

Ya se habían cumplido más de dos años desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos luego de iniciar cada quien sus estudios universitarios, por lo que era un completo alivio sentirse capaces, luego de mucho tiempo, de poder disfrutar de su compañía mutua.

En toda la semana no habían tenido la oportunidad de verse mucho debido a complicaciones entre exámenes y sus propios trabajos de medio tiempo, pero con la llegada de sus finales y las vacaciones que al fin tenían permitido obtener, sin duda comenzar a armar el árbol era un gran comienzo.

Aun cuando era en pleno 24 de diciembre.

_te tardaste!-lo abraza sorpresivamente de la espalda haciéndole algunas cosquillas-que hacías?

_jeje! Solo pensaba un poco!-responde con una cálida sonrisa que simplemente lograba enamorar a cada segundo más al castaño.

_ah? Y en que…o quién?...espero ser yo…-bromeo fingiendo celos mientras continuaba con su ataque de cosquillas.

_p-para! Jaja Tenma! D-debemos armar el árbol! jajaja

Desde que oficialmente ya estaban juntos, sin nadie más interfiriendo, se podría decir que sus vidas dieron varios giros inesperados que más que alejarlos, solo afianzaban aun más el profundo lazo que los unía.

El fino anillo que el italiano portaba era la prueba clara de que así era.

_Tenma…-lo llamo cuando finalmente comenzaron a colgar las esferas y guirnaldas en el árbol.

_si?...-respondió con una sonrisa al tratar de probar si las luces aun funcionaban.

_yo quiero poner la estrella!-pidió con aquella mirada que sabía, Tenma nunca resistiría.

El japonés le miro sorprendido y riendo asintió mientras le pasaba la caja donde guardaban dicho adorno.

_está bien! Déjame ayudarte…

Y sin decir más, lo tomo de la cintura para ayudarlo a llegar a la zona más alta del árbol, asustando y avergonzando un poco al pintor.

_e-espera! T-tenma! Me voy a caer!...o te lastimaras…!-grito aterrado, aunque el ojirrojo mas que bajarlo, simplemente aferro mejor sus manos a la delgada cintura de su amado para sostenerlo mejor.

_claro que no! vamos…pon la estrella!-lo animo con una sonrisa confiada.

Alone no pesaba ni la mitad de lo que lo hacían las bolsas de compras que solían traer.

El rubio por su parte, aun algo inseguro, decidió hacerle caso y extendió sus manos con la estrella hasta finalmente colocarla en la cima. No pudo evitar sentir el mágico sentimiento navideño en su estomago como cuando era un niño.

Rio con ganas en lo que el castaño lo bajaba y observaban juntos su "obra de arte".

_me gusta….-comento sonriente.

_quedo mejor que nuestro primer intento-rio el de ojos como el cielo, haciendo alusión al hecho de que su primer árbol termino extrañamente hecho carbón debido a un error de "cálculos técnicos".

_oye! Ya le dije a Sasha y a tu padre que lo sentía! Fue sin querer…-sin duda, esa falla lo perseguiría hasta el fin de sus días. Su "suegro" se aseguraría que así fuese.

El menor simplemente recordaba aquello con mucha gracia, completamente ajeno a la amenaza que su padre le hizo a su amado aquel día.

_para mí fue divertido.

_obvio que si! La cena te quedo esplendida! Igual que como quedara hoy!-halago sonrojando enormemente a su novio, quien simplemente le dio un beso suave en los labios, para luego finalmente ir a la cocina.

Y obviamente, aquella cena no fue ninguna decepción para ambos. Sin duda, el italiano además de muchas otras cosas, había mejorado enormemente su ya de por si habilidad culinaria.

_te quedó delicioso!

_m-me alegra que te gustara…-sonrió apenado. Siempre se esforzaba al máximo para hacer a Tenma y a su estómago muy feliz, además de que con ello quizás lograba convencerlo de ciertas cosas- nee….Sasha me llamo…dijo que le gustaría que mañana almorzáramos juntos en casa…Dokko-san y Yato-san también estarán allí…

_oh! Suena genial-acepto mientras daba un mordisco a una pata de pollo-podremos ver a Kero-chan también!-sonrió recordando al no tan cachorrito, compañero en protección de Alone.

Alone pensó que era un buen momento para mencionar lo que sabía, incomodaría tantito a Tenma.

_Bennu también estará allí…-murmuro bebiendo algo de jugo en lo que el mayor casi se atraganta-Tenma! Estas bien?

_cof!..cof!..s-si…pero eso..n-no suena tan genial…cof! Aunque…quizás Kero quiera morderlo….

_Tenma!-regaño inflando las mejillas dándole una imagen por demás adorable para su novio.

_Ya, no digo nada…igual iremos…se me antojaba pollo de cualquier modo…-gruñe en lo que el rubio le mira molesto.

_no seas malo…

Para Alone, era muy difícil aun entender del todo el porqué su novio y su mejor amigo se llevaban tan mal. No creía que existiera un motivo.

Para Tenma, en aquel aspecto, su pintorcillo aun era muy ingenuo en ocasiones.

_Está bien…me comportare. Lo prometo, si?-le mira decidido mientras lo abrazaba con un brazo para acercarlo mas.

Claro que su pequeño no tardo en aceptar feliz.

Luego de aquello, comieron hasta quedar más que satisfechos, para luego finalmente dedicarse a pasar un muy cariñoso rato juntos hasta que el reloj marco las doce.

Con una dulce sonrisa, el castaño abrazado a su queridísimo rubio, beso su cuello despertándolo un poco.

_uhn…Tenma. Y-ya lo hicimos mucho…-se quejo en pucheros, puesto que creía que lo había despertado para continuar.

Ya estaba lo bastante exhausto como para no sentarse como alguien normal hasta el siguiente año.

_no te despertaba por eso…-ríe al notar que su amado se sonrojo hasta las orejas por su pequeño error, pero aun así decide cambiar el tema abrazándolo un poco mas-solo quería desearte feliz navidad…-murmura mientras se remueve buscando algo entre su almohada, captando la atención de Alone, quien volteo para verlo de frente.

_que buscas….? Tenma…-abre los ojos sorprendido y al borde de las lagrimas al ver que traía un pequeño paquete de regalo-…e-es para mí…?

_para quien más sino tu?-se lo dio-adelante…ábrelo!

Muy emocionado y sin querer hacerse del rogar, el italiano comenzó a abrir el delicado papel de regalo hasta ver lo que traía el paquete quedándose sin palabras.

Era una foto de ambos juntos cuando aun estaban en secundaria. Quiso llorar de felicidad.

_Tenma…esto es…-no sabía como expresarlo en palabras.

_Te gusta?-el rubio se lanzo a abrazarlo sorpresivamente-jeje…creo que si…

_Me encanta! No tienes idea de cuánto me gusta!-exclama emocionado al instante que se acurruca en sus brazos y le mira con la felicidad a flor de piel-yo también te hice un regalo…-confiesa mientras se agacha a buscar algo oculto bajo la cama.

Al japonés obviamente no le molesto esperar para nada, especialmente porque en aquella posición tenía una maravillosa vista de la retaguardia del rubio oculta tras las mantas, lo cual le hizo reconsiderar la posibilidad de continuar con otra "ronda de amor".

_aquí esta!-anuncio pasándole lo que parecía un pequeño lienzo recubierto por papel de regalo.

No había falta ser un genio para saber que se trataba de un cuadro, cosa que nunca dejaba de sorprender al castaño. Desde que todos los complejos de su amado quedaron en el pasado, era testigo de primera mano que sus pinturas habían mejorado notablemente, por lo que era más que un hecho de que quedaría más que satisfecho con cualquier obra suya.

_puedo verlo?

_s-si…

Con mucha curiosidad y con los ojos brillantes de emoción, abrió el obsequio encontrándose con una dulce sorpresa.

Era un retrato de ambos en su último año de preparatoria aparentemente sentados junto a uno de los arboles del patio de almuerzo.

Sonrió. Hermoso, simplemente era un cuadro hermoso.

_te quedo increíble!...gracias…

_no es nada…-responde apenado, para luego sentir como el mayor lo abrazaba y besaba con ternura-Tenma…

_pero sabes…? Tú eres el mejor regalo que pudiese desear….gracias por estar junto a mi…

El menor sonrió abrazándolo también para volver a besarlo.

_No Tenma…gracias a ti. Feliz navidad.

_Feliz Navidad Alone- correspondió uniendo sus labios para perderse nuevamente entre besos y caricias.

Para ambos cosas como adornos, comida y obsequios no eran más que extras en sus noches de navidad. El mejor regalo de sus vidas ya lo tenían y se lo daban mutuamente cada instante.

El amor.

 **Notas: hola! Hace cuanto que no escribo de este par tan cute? Honestamente, cuando me di cuenta que prácticamente los había abandonado, simplemente no me pude perdonar!**

 **Espero les haya gustado este oneshot de navidad adelantado xD, el cual como un regalito les aviso, servirá como un adelanto o idea base para la secuela del "Color del amor" para el 2016.**

 **Espero pasen felices fiestas y tengan muchas bendiciones n.n**


End file.
